


Dry Wit

by Kimmy



Series: Like Fish In The Water [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Q is a little adorbs merman PASS IT ON, Romance, Secrets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q has a house. With a pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry Wit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyu/gifts), [MinMu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMu/gifts).



Q never questioned his nature. He was intelligent enough to know there was so much more to the universe than humanity could ever know.

So he didn't question, just bought a big house rather than a flat, even if it was further from work, and had a pool installed inside.

Now Q, tired after a day of saving the world (and 003's arse) and operating only on sugar and caffeine, wished for nothing but hot Chinese takeaway, that should be there any moment, and his pool.

He knew he needed to wait for takeaway first, as tempting as jumping straight in was, so instead Q took his work attire off, trading any cloths at all for a fluffy white bathrobe instead and goes around, tidying up a bit, putting the laptop away (it's waterproof, of course it is, but after a long day Q doesn't want anything work related anywhere near himself) and simply lounging on the couch, mentally rushing the delivery man.

And then the take away finally arrives and Q takes the steaming containers with him to he edge of the pool, sheds the bathrobe and sinks in, sighing in contentment.

Yes, water and Chinese. Just what he needed.

"Alright. I always knew you were an unexpectedly beautiful force of nature, but I didn't quite expect THAT."

Q almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice. Of bloody course James would have broken into his flat.

And Q wanted to yell at him, rage at him, demand explanations… But somehow he couldn't force himself to lift his eyes.

James said 'beautiful' and there was playfulness and something akin to awe in his voice, but Q never showed himself to anyone like that (unless he counted his dad who found out when it first happened during a bath when he was three and almost fainted because clearly being a single father couldn't be that simple - why shouldn't fate throw THAT at them?) and suddenly he felt very, very self-conscious.

"I..."

"Q." He felt the water move in a gentle caress as James got into the pool next to him and a warm hand took hold of his chin, coaxing him to look James in the eyes.

"Hey." The smile that met him shone brighter than the sun, lighting up James' face the way exploding some embassy did. Pure joy, sincerity and... something else (Was that love? Q tried not to hope.) were emanating from the agent and Q couldn't help but smile too, as their lips met.

"Hey." And he knew his face was crimson but he didn't really care, because James was here, by his side and not running away in fear or disgust.

And then the reality hit him.

"What the fuck are you doing breaking into my house, James?!"

The answering smirk was positively devilish.

"I've brought some of my things to stay overnight before I can move in properly. We've been friends for ages and you agreed to go on a date with me so I assumed we've entered a long-term relationship?"

And Q simply started at him, as he explained in most composed way, as if it were nothing abnormal, that he decided it's better to move in at Q's because he had a pool (and look how right he was, he snorted causing Q's face to reach an even deeper shade of red) and because his own flat was impersonal and small. And well, the reasoning was sound, or would be, if not for a fact they had yet to go on an official date.

"Q. Q!"

James flicked his fingers right in front of Q's face, dragging him out of his thoughts to meet the agent's deadly serious expression.

"You only ordered takeaway for one, I'm wounded."

"That's what you get for breaking in instead of inviting yourself like a normal person!"

Q slapped his shins for that and decided it was worth it, if only for James' flabbergasted expression when the blow came where he expected it the least and in an entirely new way.

"Can I... Can I touch it?"

He was hesitant, something Q never would have expected to see Bond be, but so open and gentle and Q just nodded, sinking onto the agent's chest, as he felt the warm, big hand caress him.

Alright, so maybe they went backwards with it all and maybe it wasn't normal. But when ever was there anything normal about Q? And as long as abnormal involved James in his life, he couldn't care less.


End file.
